


Freddie Lounds

by Tina908



Series: Hannibal Lecter Pairings [21]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Episode: s2e13 Mizumono, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:28:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24751624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tina908/pseuds/Tina908
Summary: A different take on the scene in season 2 where Hannibal smells Freddie Lounds on Will.-“What did you smell?” Will asked even though he already knew the answer.-
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Series: Hannibal Lecter Pairings [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1604770
Comments: 7
Kudos: 106





	Freddie Lounds

**Author's Note:**

> A little friendly warning that English is not my first language and therefore there will be mistakes.

Will was bent over Hannibal’s desk when he heard the other man sniff in a breath through his nose.

Will was holding his own breath as the man behind him was putting the puzzle pieces together.

“What did you smell?” Will asked even though he already knew the answer.

Hannibal was quiet for a long while before he answered. “Freddie Lounds.” Hannibal tried to keep his voice neutral but Will still heard the tiny bit of hurt that shined through Hannibal’s person suit.

“I thought you would.” Will sighed as stood up straight and turned to look at Hannibal, who’s face also was carefully neutral.

“I didn’t know what to do. Jack is expecting me to turn against you and betray the fragile friendship we have built... but the truth is... I don’t actually want that.” Will explained.

“What do you want then, Will?” Hannibal asked.

“A part of me wants to leave with you. Now. Just leave everything behind and start over, but then...” Will answered.

“But then?”

“Then there’s a part of me that just can’t forgive you for what you did to Abigail. Everything else though... I’ve already forgiven you for that.” Will said and looked down at the floor. “I didn’t know what to do. What I wanted to do and what I should was no longer clear and I knew I should have taken a shower after I talked to Freddie Lounds but I just... didn’t.” 

“And what if Abigail is alive. What would the outcome be then?” Hannibal asked.

At that Will grabbed Hannibal’s suit jacket and slammed him into the wall behind him. “But she isn’t, Hannibal! She’s dead! You killed her!” Will yelled into the other man’s face.

“As a matter of fact, Will. I didn’t.” Hannibal answered calmly.

“What?” Will asked shocked and let go of Hannibal.

“I didn’t kill Abigail. She’s alive. I was planning to pick her up tonight so you could she her tomorrow after our dinner with Jack.” Hannibal explained.

“She’s alive?” Will asked with a small voice, still shocked over the news.

“Yes, so I ask you once again, Will. How will that change the outcome of tomorrow?” Hannibal asked and took Will’s face into his hands.

“There will be no tomorrow.” Will answered.

“There won’t?” Hannibal asked, not knowing how to take that answer.

“No, we will finish this, then we will pick up Abigail and then we’re getting the hell out of this town.” Will stated.

“As you wish, mylimasis” Hannibal answered with a loving smile on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for the read! I hope you enjoyed it <3


End file.
